


Bless You

by Donnerstagsengel



Series: Your Familiar Presence [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's life is hard, F/M, Familiar Castiel, Familiars, M/M, Witch Clan Winchesters, Witch Dean, Witch Sam, Witches, cat hair allergy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal vermutete Dean, dass Gott nicht so untätig war wie die Engl glaubten, sondern viel mehr weiterhin im Verborgenen die Strippen zog und sich damit amüsierte, das dadurch entstehende Chaos zu beobachten. Es würde zumindest einiges in seinem Leben erklären.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

Manchmal vermutete Dean, dass Gott nicht so untätig war wie die Engl glaubten, sondern viel mehr weiterhin im Verborgenen die Strippen zog und sich damit amüsierte, das dadurch entstehende Chaos zu beobachten. Es würde zumindest einiges in seinem Leben erklären.

„Ich habe es so satt!“, knurrte Dean in das Taschentuch, mit dem er sich die Nase zuhielt. Vermutlich verstand ihn so niemand außer Castiel, der ihm entschuldigend um die Beine strich, aber es war noch immer um Welten besser, als Sams tadelnde Blicke zu ertragen, wenn er unweigerlich auf die _unbezahlbaren, magischen Bücher, jetzt hab mal ein bisschen Respekt vor Wissen, Dean_ nieste. Die generelle Nachricht des Gesagten musste jedoch auch zu seinem jüngeren Bruder durchgedrungen sein, der ihn über den Rand seines Laptops genervt ansah.

„Komm mal wieder runter, Dean, so schlimm kann es gar nicht sein. Immerhin lehnst du Bobbys Hilfe immer ab, wenn er dir einen seiner Tränke anbietet.“

Dean ließ das Taschentuch mit angewidertem Blick in den Mülleimer zu seiner Rechten fallen und blickte Sam an, als habe dieser gerade Hochverrat an ihm begangen.

„Als ob du so viel schärfer wärst, Bobbys Gebräu zu trinken! Erinnerst du dich noch an deine wunderbare Erkrankung mit Genitalherpes?“ Aus dem Nebenzimmer konnte man Kichern und ein amüsiertes Bellen hören. Sam schauderte und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür.

„Du hattest versprochen, das nie wieder zu erwähnen!“, zischte er und blickte Dean aus verengten Augen an. Dean zog jedoch nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach, hatte ich das? Ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass du etwas davon sagtest, es nie wieder zu erwähnen, versprochen hatte ich nie etwas.“ Ein leises Maunzen ertönte von Bodennähe und Dean blickte in zwei vorwurfsvoll dreinblickende, blaue Augen. „Ach, sei doch nicht so, Cas! Das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben! Und es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob Jess und Gabriel nichts davon wussten, immerhin war Gabriel es, der ihm den Genitalherpes verpasst hat.“

Castiel blickte ihn von seinem Sitzplatz zwischen Deans Beinen jedoch nur weiterhin an, bis Dean seufzend nachgab und seinem Vertrauten einmal durch das dunkelbraune Fell strich, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er es nicht wieder ansprechen würde – nur, um erneut niesen zu müssen.

„Bist du bald fertig mit dem Zauber, Sam? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch dauert, bis meine Nase komplett zugeschwollen ist und ich gar keine Luft mehr bekomme.“ Sam schaute kurz zu ihm auf, bevor er sich wieder seinem Laptop zuwandte, jedoch um einiges schneller zu tippen begann. Offenbar hatte er Deans rotgeschwollene Augen entdeckt, die kurz davor waren, zu tränen.

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann habe ich alles zusammen. Du musst dann nur noch die Worte über den Laptop sprechen und dann kann Castiel von mir aus wieder seine menschliche Gestalt annehmen. Dir ist aber bewusst, dass es nicht gut für Vertraute ist, zu viel Zeit in einer Form zu verbringen, nicht wahr?“ Dean vertrete die Augen und nieste erneut.

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal, welche Gestalt Cas hat, das weißt du. Solange das Schlafzimmer Katzenhaar frei bleibt und auch hier nicht allzu viele in der Luft herumfliegen, ist es ertragbar. Aber bei Zaubern müssen wir nun einmal dicht beieinander sein, und das ist ziemlich ungemütlich für mich.“ Sam seufzte abgrundtief, schlug jedoch noch zweimal in die Tasten und ließ Dean dann mit einer Handbewegung wissen, dass er fertig war.

„Es ist nur mal wieder so typisch für dich, Dean, dass dein Vertrauter ausgerechnet die Tiergestalt hat, gegen die du allergisch bist.“


End file.
